Live, Love, and Die By The Sword
by Duo The Dark Magician
Summary: Love Hina meets Kenshin... kind of. Motoko must face the descendent of the greatest samurai of all time. However, something about him seems so familiar... Read Ch 5 and find out!
1. The way is in our Blood

Hola, people. I'm Duo the Dark Magician. I'm currently blocked on my other two stories, so this will help me out of my writer's block.I just want you all to know I'm not done with either the manga or the anime. If it doesn't go with either, then make it an alternate universe. By the way, I do need a pre-reader for this fiction. Anyways, here is chapter 1 of Heart and Soul. 

The way of the Sword is in our Blood.(cheesy, I know)

* * *

Spring was in the air as the resedents of the Hinata apartments carried out their daily chores. Kitsunei was in her room drinking the day away, Shinobu was in the kitchen preparing the mid day lunch, Su was out turtle hunting, and Naru and Keitaro where busy with their studies. One resident, however, was busy training. Even harder than usual. 

"HYAA!!! HUH!!! AAAGGHH!!!" Motoko was more than focused as the sliced numeous leaves from the trees as they fell to earth. In her mind, she kept repeating to herself over and over. "Must be ready. I must be at the top this year." The reason she seemed more determined than ever? The World Kendo Championship Tournament. 

Downstairs, Keitaro and Naru where reviewing their answeres from their latest mock exams. "I can't beleive you got _this_ calc question wrong! Have you even been looking at you're work?" He looked at the question and blushed over his studidity. "Um... I don't know. I guess I just let it slip, that's all." She threw her big eraser with a bull's eye square in the forehead. "Well, don't let it happen again! We can't aford to let anything 'slip' this time. 

There was a knock on the door when Naru was literaly stuffing Keitaro's head with text. Shinobu peeked inside and saw how hard they where studying for their next chance at Tokyo U. "Sempai, Ms. Naru, lunch is ready." Naru looked up and saw her enter the room. "Ok, Shinobu. We'll be right down." 

At the table, the gang was busy chowing down all they could. But Keitaro noticed someone missing from the feast. "Hey, guys? Where's Motoku? You invited her down here, right Shinobu?" She looked around and noticed as well. "um... I think she's still on the balcony. She looked real focused and I don't think she wanted to be disturbed." His face had a bit of a worried expression on. "Well, she has to eat. One of us will have togo up there and tell her to come and have lunch." 

The table all looked at him and Keitaro looked back. "WHY _**ME**_!?!?" Kitsunei spoke up first. "Well, you are the land lord, so it's you're duty to inform all the tenents of when the meal is served. Plus, none of us is dumb enough to desturb her while she's training." 

Before he knew what was next, he found himself outside just a few stairs away from the ever so focused Motoku Aoyoma. The leaves have almost all came down, and now she was blind-folded, using all her other senses to cut one leaf at a time. Keitaro gulped the lump in his throught and proceeded down his death row. "Um., Motoko?" 

With one swing of the blade, Keitaro was thrown off the roof and into the hot springs. "Urashima!" Motoko was furiated. "How many times must I tell you?!!? Never disturb me durring my training!!!" Kitsunei saw this as the perfect oportunity. "Oh, hi there, Motoko. You know, the food's getting cold. Why don't you put that thing away and come chow down?" She looked away and continued her strikes. "No, thank you. I must be ready when the time comes." 

"Oh? And when is this time and where's the place?" she asked with more of a hint of nosieness. Motoko alinged several cherry blossom petals and with one stroke, turned them all into a confettie of pink. "The World Kendo Championship Tournament."   


"WHAAAT!?!?" All the girls and Keitaro was taken abeck by the announcement Motoko made. "That's right." she said. "The World Championship will be held in the Tokyo Dome in one Week. Top swordsmen from all over the glob will enter and I will enter as well." Naru looked with a bit of concern. "But this is real dangerous. I mean, there are people that die every year in this tournament and you're still only 15." Motoko shot a glare at her. "Are you saying I'm weak?" 

Naru stood back, fearing for her life. "No! Of course not! I was just worried about everyone else, that's all." She let out a sigh of releif as Motoko calmed down as well. "I will show no mercy, for these people as well live and die by the sword. I will do all I can to defeat them all." 

Shinobu looked real worried, but knew she would be alright. "I hope you do you're best!" Su climbed up her back and played with her hair. "Kick some major butt!" she shouted. Naru and Keitaro looked at the scean and could only pray in unison. "God, help her."   


**

Friday: The Day before the Tournament

**

It was raining. Motoko just stepped off the school bus and was naturaly being followed by her small fan club. "Oh, miss. Motoko! May I plaese cary you're bag for you?" All she wanted was to get home and stuff as much practice as she could before the big day. On the way home, the girls couldn't help but gossip about the latest news all over Tokyo. 

"Hey, did you here about the Kendo Bandit? He's a sword master who likes to stalks helpless girls and robb them of everything they have." The other girl added to the story. "Yeah, I even heard he even killed a girl." Motoko was utterly disgusted with what the world is coming to now adays. At the light, Motoko looked from across the street and noticed a man with fiery red hair and a sword at his side. Her eyes grew ablazed at what she was seeing. 

"KENDO BANDIT!!!" The man looked up and saw this girl with a dazed look on his face. Motoko didn't doubt for a minute that this was the man at large for unforgiveable crimes against the public. "So, you like to pray on helpless girls with you're sword skills? I will not forgive you for this betrayal of the way of the sword!" She drew her weapon and faced him from the other side of the road. "Fight me, NOW!!!" 

"ORO!?!?!" 

Motoko lept into the air and readied her first atack. "AIR CUTTING FLASH MYSTIC STRIKE!!!" The attack flew accros the road and hit the light post on the curb. "The duel is mine." she said as she gracefuly landed back to earth. As the dust settled, Motoko's eyes where wide with shock, as there was no trace of the red-headed swordsman. Just then, she looked up and saw him flying through the air and away from her as he came back down. 

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!" 

Motoko looked away as he crashed into a local fruit cart. He was completly out of it when she stepped up and drew her sword and pointed it right at his neck. "You're either very skilled or very dim-witted to dodge my attack like that." The young man looked at the blade and did the only thing he could do. 

... 

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, but I don't think I did anything wrong to upset anyone enough to deserve that attack, that I don't" He reached for his sword as he tried to get up from the wreckage he caused. Motoko only pressed her sword ever so closer to his throught. "I didn't give you permission to move. Hand me you're sword, slowly." The red-headed young man obligued as he handed her his sword. She quickly unsheethed it and was astonished by what she was laying her eyes on. 

"What on Earth? It can't be!!! This sword is...." 

To be Continued... 

* * *

Well, how was it? Not bad for one night's worth of work, I guess. I do need some pre-reader's for this fic, so E-mail me if you wanna help a guy out. Untill then, I leave you with a quote of "wisdome". 

"Mitsuo! Menda! Nah-ha Nah-ha!!!"~*~*~ Excel Excel and Hyatt from "Excel Saga" episode:20 (I just don't know anymore.) 


	2. History Repeats It's Self

Well, I'm done with a new chapter on my other project, so I'll do an new one for this. Note that I need a pre-reader for this fic. Someone who'll read the story and point out not just spelling and grammar mistakes. But I now give you Chapter 2 of "Live, Love, and Die by the Sword. 

History Repeats It's Self

* * *

Motoko Aoyama stood on the corner of the street with a piece of history in her hands. Her eyes where almost on the verge of tears when she realized that in her hands, was the Legendary reverse bladed sword. She only heard legends of it's owner, The Hitokiri Batousai. She saw poor replicas in museums, but this one she was holding was almost perfect. She turned her attention back at the man covered in melon and citrus lying on the ground. "Where did you get this?" She demanded to know. "This is too perfect to be a replica, so I demand to know where this came from." 

The red haired man noted her seriousness. "It was a gift from my father, as it was a gift from his." Motoko knew that this man was telling the truth. His eyes didn't wander, and his pulse was steady. The blade looked as good as new with no blood nor a scratch on it's surface. "So, stranger, why do you carry a sword in the streets like this? And By the way, what is you're name?" The man stood up and brushed off peels and seeds from his cloths. "My name is Sosukei. Sosukei Himura." 

That name. It definitely struck a cord in Motoko's head, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Well, Himura. I apologies for attacking you like that, but just know that only two other people are able to either dodge, or survive my attack. And seeing as you carry a sword, I bet you're entering the tournament tomorrow." Sosukei rubbed the lump on the back of his head. "Yeah, my parents are putting me through this. They say it's a tradition of my family to win at least one championship, but I rather not fight if I don't have to." She looked at the sword at his side. "What style sword do you practice?" 

"HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CART!?!?!?" Both teenagers looked as the fruit vender ran to his demolished cart. "What happened? You better start explaining or I'll get the cops right now!" Motoko was busted. She couldn't lie and knew damn well that is was her fault that Sosukei wouldn't have crashed if she didn't jump to conclusions like she did. "I'm so-" 

"It's all my fault, sir. I tripped over my own shoe laces and fell pretty hard." Sosukei clamped his hand over Motoko before she could spill her beans. Unfortunately, though, he was also depriving her of oxygen. Struggling to get free, she took his arm and whipped it to her left, swinging the red-headed young man into a wall. "Don't-ha you-ha EVER-ha lay another-ha hand on me like that again!" she was gasping for air while Sosukei was splattered on the wall. 

Sosukei saved Motoko from what would have been a rather expensive situation for her to endure. He did, however, end up paying a hefty amount to repair the cart. He walked down the road to the hotel complex with Motoko not far behind. He turned and looked at her, now noticing her presents. "Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?" She walked up to him and looked his square in the eyes. "That was not necessary of you, you know. I know very well I should have paid for that cart. I don't need you're pity." Sosukei looked rather offended. "It's not pity. I was simply repaying a debt." 

Her eyes shot him a glance. "What debt? What could you possibly owe me?" He looked up at the clouds coming in signaling a storm. "I owe you for not taking my life, that I do." She was taken a back by those words as he continued on. "That was the sword style of 'God's-Cry'. Only taught by some of the greatest sword masters of today deep in the mountains of Kyoto." 

Motoko was stunned. Only Seta was able to identify her style. Before she could say anything, a rain dropped fell on the tip of her nose. She looked up and was met with a blanket of rain. The two ran towards the direction of a convenience store to take shelter from the storm. "This storm certainly came out of nowhere, that it did." Motoko look annoyed. "Why do you talk like that?" He simply shrugged his shoulders. She took a deep breath as she looked at her watch. 'Damn, I'm late. everyone at home is probably worried about me. 

**Back at the Hinata apartments...**

"SU, WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!!?!?" Keitaro has his hands full with Su hanging off his neck while Naru was quickly losing patience. "WILL YOU GET YOU'RE HEAD BACK IN THE GAME HERE?!?!?" Keitaro could only sit and be strangled by Su's freakish strength. "Su... please...air!" With his last breath, he collapsed and landed with Su sitting on his face. Naru, normally, lost it. 

**"YOU PERVERT!!!!"**

She lined up the kick and set him flying out the window. Kitsunei witnessed the super bowl field goal range. "Wow, that's a record breaker, if I ever seen one. But you can't really blame him. Motoko is pretty late. She should have been here around three and it's almost five." Naru looked at the clock as well. "You're right. I wonder what's keeping her." 

As if she was waiting for a signal, Haruka came in with a remote at hand. "Maybe this might answer you're question." She flipped on the TV to the news station. 

The reporter had already started. "...And with the world championship kendo tournament right around the corner, it seems to have attracted a real threat with it. Several reports of a 'Kendo Bandit' have been turned in. It's been said he stalks young women before they move somewhere secluded before he makes his move. The police have warned people to travel in groups and to stay inside if you don't have to go anywhere." Naru didn't know why, but she all of a sudden got a real bad feeling about this. 

Still at the convenience store, Motoko looked at some umbrellas in the back. It didn't look like it was going to let up and she had to get home. She chose a black one and handed it to the cashier. "That'll be 700 yen" 

(Author's note: I don't understand Tokyo prices or yen or any thing financial in Japan. Let's just say it's $8.00) 

Before she could take out her bag, Sosukei pulled out his wallet. "I'll get that for you." He pulled out his wallet, but only had half of the price on him. Motoko rolled her eyes and paid the rest of it. As she walked down the street, she looked at the young man, still waiting for any sing that the rain might let up. "Hey, Himura!" 

As Motoko walked down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but question herself. The one question that kept entering her mind was the first to come out of her lips. "Just why am I walking with you, any way?" He looked at her and smiled a warming smile. "Well, we did pay for the umbrella together, so it would only be fitting we share it as well. 

SMACK 

Motoko almost cut her knuckle with the sickening blow to the face. "YOU ONLY DID THIS TO GET CLOSER AND EVENTUELY UNDER MY SKIRT!" She walked away, throwing the umbrella down on the ground with the poor Himura knocked out. 'Men' she thought. 'They're all the same, with the exception of that worm, Urashima. He's lower than all the rest.' 

It was almost six when Motoko reached home, all drenched from the rain. Everyone came in with a worried look on their faces. "Motoko!" Naru said. "Where have you been?!?!? You're two hours late and soaked to the bone." Su jumped from the air to tackled Motoko and wrapped her around with a blanket. "Motoko! I was so worried about you. Did you run across the Kendo Bandit?" 

She simply shook her head. "I just got caught up, that's all. If you'll excuse me, I must change out of these cloths." Shinobu saw all this from afar. She could tell something else was on her mind, but thought it would be best to leave her alone for the time being. 

Motoko took off her shirt and skirt, about ready to dress in her casuals. However, she just couldn't help but think of all that's happened today. That man with the red hair. The reverse blade sword. The fact he knew her sword style. But the one thing that she kept coming back to was the name... 

"Hey, Motoko! Glad to see you made it ba-" 

Motoko was completely undressed, saved for her undergarments. "URASHIMA!!!" She unsheathed her sword, ready to beat the sorry worm within an inch of his life. "DIE!!!" 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

Well, I finished this chapter. I didn't get as far as i was hoping for, but I think I got to a good save point. For the next chapter , the tournament will fall underway. And now there will be more at stake than just the title for Motoko. Untill then, I leave you with a quote of "wisdom." 

"I'm so glad I'm a Dragon of Heaven... Cause they're all so beautiful!"~*~*~ Sorata Arisugawa from "X/1999" 


	3. The Tournament Begins

Ok, I'll admit this story is missing something, like one reviewer pointed out. I will try to rewrite this sometime and make it better, but It'll be in a while, so please be patient. But for now, here is Chapter 3 of "Live, Love, and Die by the Sword." 

The Tournament begins

The day broke over the hot springs village of Hinata and reached the top of the hill where the Hinata house sits. Everyone was all still asleep, dreaming of their future in Tokyo U, drinking binges, turtle hunting, and a cooking up a feast. One resident, however, has been up long before dawn, meditating and focusing all her mind, spirit, and heart into her blade she was wielding in hand. The Sun light broke through the curtain of her window and reflected off her blade. She opened her eyes and looked at the shimmering steel. 

"The time has come. The day I've trained for all my life is here at last." 

At breakfast, Shinobu cooked up her special blue berry pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice. Keitaro dug right in. "Wow, Shinobu, this it fantastic! If I could eat this well every day, and my studies keep going the way they are, my life would be perfect." She was so happy to hear those words coming from him. "Oh, thank you Sempai. I'm so happy you like them so much." Kitsunei looked on as she took a sip of her Oj. Of course, she did sneak in her own booze to give it an extra kick. Naru came down and sat at the table. Keitaro took one look at her, but that was more than enough to know she was still dead asleep "Oh wow, Naru. You look terrible." 

And it took only one blow right between the eyes to send that inconsiderate fool sailing through the kitchen door. "You don't have to be so observant. I pulled an all nighter and fell asleep around four in the morning." Shinobu looked at her and dashed to the kitchen to fix her up a cup of coffee. "You know, Naru," Kitsunei started. "If you don't get enough rest and stress you're self out like this studying, you're gonna end up all old and wrinkly. And then Keitaro won't be interested anymore." 

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CARE WHAT _HE_ THINKS!?!?!" Before anything else could be shouted, Motoko walked in with a calming, soothing aura around her. Even Su looked at her with awe as she took her seat and took a sip of her tea Shinoubu prepared for her. "Thank you, Shinobu." Su looked all around her and just couldn't understand what was going on. Kitsune grabbed her and Naru and dragged them into the kitchen. 

"Hey, guys, is it me or is their something about Motoko that is really serene and Feng Shui?" Su was the first to agree. "Yeah, she's not so fun anymore." Naru gave it a thought. "It must be that tournament." Kitsune snapped her fingers. "That's it. She's set her mind all on that today. Luckily, I just so happened to have pulled these just in the nick of time." 

She pulled out of her bra six slips of paper. "Ta-Da!!! Tickets to the Kendo championships. First row center seats!" Naru looked at her with questioning eyes. "And just where did you get the money to pay for these?" Kitsune simply nudged her head at the cold, limp body of Keitaro who was still out from Naru's last knock-out jab. "Well, I could use a break and I'm sure Motoko will need us to be there to cheer her on." 

Kitsune stood up and was practically preaching. "All right then! In high hoped for our deer Motoko, we're going to the Tokyo Dome to cheer her on to victory!!!" 

Motoko felt a shiver down her back, as if someone just ran down her hopes. "Please, don't tell me...."   


"...YOU ALL ARE COMING _TO!?!?!?_" As Motoko stood in front of the famous Stadium, she was being followed by her annoying and irritating house mates as they carried banners, sparklers, and bells. "We'll be cheering you on from the front row, Motoko!!!" Naru shouted. Su jumped on her back and gave her a squeeze. "Good luck and kick some major butt!!!" 

Motoko felt any chance she had slip away like a scarf being blown away by the wind. "What did I _ever_ do to deserve this?" She tried her best to try to brush them all aside for now as she stepped through the doors of her greatest challenge yet." 

"Ms. Aoyama!!!" That voice. It was the voice she had only met one day ago, yet she already grew to dispise it. "Mr. Himura, I will kindly ask you to leave me alone, for today, we are rivals." Sosukei simply rubbed his chin with his index as he tried to find the right words to say. "I know, Ms. Aoyama. I just wanted to say that if you got the wrong impression from the other day, then I'm sorry, that I truly am. And if it's not any trouble, I'd like to make it up to you." 

Her face was flushed as he looked into her eyes. She didn't know what to do nor how to act in front of this man. She was shocked back into reality, however, by Kitsune's woo's and whistles. "Get you're head into the tournament, you fool! Then think about what you're going to do next!" 

**_"WHAT!?!?!?!"_**

Everyone was in total shock as if they had seen miracle. Instead of completely blowing off the man, or more commonly for her, giving him the cold shoulder, she practically gave him a 'maybe'. "Someone, call a medic!!!" Kitsune and Su tackled her down onto the floor and checked her completely. "Hey, Su! Use you're lil gizmo you brought just for this kind of emergency.!" 

She grabbed her backpack and popped out a controller with two large arms connected to it. "It's my latest invention in the field of medicine! It'll tell us you're blood pressure, weight, temperature, cup size, and more!" Motoko was struggling trying to break free. "WHAT THE HELL DOES MY BUST HAVE TO DO WITH MY HEALTH!?!?!?" 

"Oro!?!?" Sosukei was surprised to see what these women was talking about right in front of him. Um... i think I'll be leaving now!" As he walked on his way to the fitting rooms, he ran into another potential hazard. "Ow, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said. "Oh' it's ok. I couldn't see with all the snacks the girls made me buy. I'm Keitaro Urashima. Are you fighting in the tournament?" Sosukei nodded. "Yes. My name is Sosukei Himura, and I'm going to win." 

Keitaro felt sorry for the guy. Motoko would probably take him out. That it, if she ever gets the chance to face him. "Well, good luck." As the red haired man walked of where only contestants are allowed, Keitaro's mind just kicked into overdrive as he remembered that name. 

**"SOSUKEI _HIMURA!?!?!?_**" 

He was off looking for Motoko in order to warn her of that man. "If he's exactly who I think he is... then she won't stand a chance!" He cut the corner and barely dodged a crowd coming through the doors. "Sorry about that!" his eyes took one second to look back, and that was enough to miss Motoko in front of him as he kept running and knocked down Naru. 

"Agghh, Naru! Where's Motoko!?!?" His only answer was an elbow to the jaw. "YOU MISSED HER AND GOT ME!!!" He straightened his glasses and saw Motoko walking into the area only for contestants. "Motoko wait! One of the contestants!!!" Motoko looked at him. "I know, Urashima." He stopped and let her go on. "I know that man is here somewhere. And I will put an end to his evil ways." with all that said and done, she walked off to face the world. "What? How does she know about him?" Motoko looked at the competition. "I know you're here, Kendo bandit. and I will put an end to you're perverted ways myself." 

Naru and the others looked at Keitaro as he sat on the floor, trying to regain his breath. "So, who is this fighter you tried to warn her about?" she asked. He stood up and had a look of concern through his glasses as he turned to explain. "Have any of you ever heard of the Hitokiri Batousai?" 

**Noon**

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman To The XX Annual World Kendo Championship. Our first match to day is Motoko Aoyama Vs. Last year's champion, Lu Bu!" As the announcer finished, the lights dimmed as the two combatants stepped into the ring. The referee stepped in "Face me! Bow! Face each other, Bow. Unsheathed you're weapons!" Both Motoko and Lu drew their weapons, knowing that only one of them would be victorious. Fortunately for both of them, they would be using bokuto's, wooden swords. 

The lights where all on them. The Announcer took the mic one more time. "LET'S GET READY TO RUUUMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLEEEEEEE!!!!" 

(Author's note: Sorry, I just couldn't help my self.) 

The Gong sounded and both where determined to end this bout quickly. Lu came with a forward lung, going right for the sternum. Motoko saw this and waited for the righ moment.Amuro tried to take advantage of this. "This end's now!!!" She sho her eyes open and side stepped with a twist, as if she was dancing a deadly, forbiden dance, and came with a swing to the spine. The shot was heard through out the stadium and Lu was sent flying out of the ring. As he tumbled and rolled on the ground, Motoko bowed to the judge,knowing that she was victorious. "And Just like that, the winner is Motoko Aoyama!!!" The crowd was on it's feet cheering for her as she walked back to her own locker room. 

From the front row, Shinobu sank into her seat. "I'm so thankful that she wasn't hurt. But Sempai, what is it you seem so worried about?" Keitaro took a gulp and started to explain what he thought might be the case. 

"Back in the late 1800's, durring the revolution, there was a legend among these warriors. That legend had an outstanding kill record and was referred to as the Hitokiri Batousai. It's said that he has red hair and was scard on his cheek." Naru looked at him with astonishment. "Wow, you _have_ been studying." Keitaro laughed at that. "Actualy, my dad told me those stories when I was still a kid." Naru hanged her head in shame. She knew that dork wouldn't have learned all that from a book. 

"But there was some debate on weather the batousai was real or not. And they say he vowed never to kill again after the Meiji revolution, so from that moment, he carried with him a reverse blade sword. And I can't really remember what my dad used to say his name was, but I though I recognized this one guy's name I met a little while ago." Kitsune looked at the center of the arena and saw the next figh coming up next. "Hey, Keitaro." she pointed to the ring. "Is that guy with the red hair the one you're talkin about?" 

On the floor, Sosukei stepped up and awaited his opponent. A giant of a man, bald, stepped in and looked at the small sixteen year old Himura and gave him a Sadistic smile. "Sorry, squirt. But you should have known that you're going to get hurt in this thing sooner than later." The referee gave the usual bow routine and looked as the judges looked on at the mis-match about to go underway. They gave the signal to start. "Our next match: Sosukei Himura VS Huang Gui! FIGHT!!!" 

"Well, kid. See ya when I'm champ!!!" The brute took one swing of the blade and blew a force right to Sosukei. The audience all gasped in horror of what could possibly happen if that attack where to hit and if he could ever dodge it. Sosukei, however, didn't so much as flinch as he drew his blade and stood ready to intercept the attack. 'Oh my god! He's done for!" people where screaming from the stands, but the young man only stood ready when the force was rushing at an incredible rate. 

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Sosukei broke the suspense with a shout from the top of his lungs as he struck the very epicenter of his opponents attack and rushed in with his sword as fast as he could. The giant was astonished by what he has just seen. So much, that he completely lost focus on his adversary. "What the hell!?!?" But but before he knew what hit him, he fell on the ground on his knees and the crowd looked at Sosukei, standing right behind him with kneeling with his arm extended out. "He's knocked out." he said. "This match is over." He lifted his sword over his head slowly, then swiftly shot it down at the same time the bald man dropped face first to the ground. 

... 

The crowd was all in silence, the judges didn't know how to call it, and from the very back, Motoko Aoyama was speachless. it all happened so fast, not one eye in the house blinked. However, there was not an eye that was able to catch just what happend. The announcer cleared his throat before finally speaking. 

"UNBELIEVABLE!!! This Sosukei Himura Defeated Huang Gui!!! Let's go to the Titan-Tron to get a slow-motion look at just what happened!" The screen started when Sosukei drew his sword and slowly advanced to where he sprinted right for Huang. Right when his eyes shot wide open from the counter, Sosukei was already past him and delivered a sickening blow to the back of the head. Keitaro was hanging off the barricade at paying as much attention to the replay. "Hey, Naru?" he asked, completly lost. Naru was more than speachless, but managed to respond. "Yes... Keitaro... what is it...?" 

"DID YOU SEE THAT!?!? THAT WAS AWSOME!!!" everyone fell on their face with those stupid words he blurted out. "What are you thinking!?!?!" Naru shouted. "He could have killed that man!!! Motoko's going to have to fight that...that... Man Slayer!!!" 

Motoko had never seen that maneuver before, but only heard of something rather familiar to it. Ryu-Kan-Sen, The Dragon Wind Up Flash. That was a technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. A style thought to have vanished from the face of the earth. But she saw first hand this man use it execute this maneuver like he was a master of it. 

"I... It can't be. This man knows of the Hiten Mitsurugi." Motoko was approaching the ring and looked at the young man with an almost hypnotic gaze. He simply took a deep breath and put away his sword as he made his way out of the ring. 

He quickly slid it across his wrist as all the audience and judges turned away, expecting for his blood to spill. However, he simply smiled and showed a clean blade to the judges. "I assure you, I won't harm anyone with this sword, that I won't. This sword is a sakabato." The judges all looked at him and then turned to discuss what action, if any, they should take. They turned to him and looked at his sword once again. 

"Sosukei Himura, you are from this point not allowed to use you're own weapon in this tournament." Sosukei was thunder struck at their decision. "But... this sword has been passed down from my great great grand father! Maybe even before that!" The judges could care less. "I'm sorry, but tournament rules state that only issued bokutos are allowed in this tournament. We'll ask you once more to not use that sword, or you will be disqualified. What will it be, Mr. Himura?" 

Sosukei was more than disapointed with the decision. "If it means continuing in this tournament, then I will set down my sword for now." Motoko looked on and sympathized with him. She wanted to use her sister's sword to win this, but they would not allow it. "Hey, Himura." she called to him. He looked at her with easy eyes. "Oh, Ms. Aoyama." 

In the locker room, Motoko was sitting across from Sosukei, both with their most treasured possession at hand. "So, they wouldn't let you use you're sister's sword?" She shook her head. "No. I can understand why, but it would have meant so much more if I could win using her gift she gave to me." Sosukei took her sword and unsheathed it. He examined it thoroughly, checking every inch of the blade, the handle, and it's sheath. Satisfied, he set it back in the sheath and handed it back to her. "This is truly a beautiful peace of craftsmanship." 

Motoko's cheeck where red as the blood rushed to her face. "Ah..." she couldn't find the words to say at a time like this. She never had any situation like this, much less with a boy. Finally, she managed to spit something out. "Th... Thank you." She said it. For her, it felt like a heavy burden was lifted off her shoulders. She felt more at ease but she didn't know how to explain it. Sosukei simply smiled and stood up with his sword at hand. Just then, he had an idea. "Hey, Ms. Aoyama? Those friends of yours. Do you think they would mind if I ask them to hold onto my sword for the remainder of the tournament?" Her head was in the clouds, thinking about what this feeling she had in her was. 

"Um.. Ms. Motoko?" he placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to get a signal from her. Finally snapping back into reality, she noted his hand on her. This was not as innocent to her as it really was. "KEEP YOU'RE HANDS TO YOU'RE SELF!!!" 

"Oro!?!?" She took her sword and quickly smacked him across the face with the flat edge, sending him flying into the laundry shoot. "That letch!" She shook it off and proceeded to walk out the door. That is, until she saw Sosukei's sword on the floor. "Well, I guess I could do him this small favor." 

To be continued... 

* * *

Well, I put more heart into this chapter then I thought I would. Please submit reviews and tell me what you think. I'm not the best typist, but I think I'm managing. I'll most likely won't post another chapter until I do one more chapter for my other two fictions. Until next time, I leave you with a quote of "wisdom" 

"The Name's Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's my motto."~*~*~Duo Maxwell from "Gundam Wing" (I'm running out of funny stuff!) 


	4. Sword Cross

Pity me, for on Monday 18th, I Chris Santos (aka Duo The Dark Magician) waited for three hours in the blazing, Texas Sun to get my school schedule, completely ruining my plan to stay in at home until noon after the line went down. And now, I have little or no time for friends, family, games, and *gasp*... my fan fictions!But don't worry, for I will work on them every day when I have the least bit of spare time. Until Christmas break, here is what will probably be the last chapter of "Live, Love, and Die by the Sword." (But I honestly doubt it) 

Sword Cross

* * *

Sosukei parried his opponents every attack, but was unable to find an opening. The opponent, one Jigan Kunagi, was on the upmost offensive. Never letting his attacks ending, he left Sosukei only to defend, never giving him a chance to retaliate. 

'This isn't getting me anywhere. There has to be a weakness, but where?' He looked at Jigan's every movement, every muscle his eye could capture. That's when it hit him. All his attacks where diagonal and horizontal. All he needed was a break from the constant clashing of the bokutos. 

"HHYYYAAAA!!!" With all the strength he could muster inside his body, he sprang back till he was at the edge of the ring, though Jigan didn't stop the movement of his sword. "Give it up kid," he said, with a cocky tone. "There's no way you can break through my form. It's the perfect combination of attack and defense!" That gave him just enough time to give him a distraction. He lifted his sword and with a mighty blow, sent a strike into the ground, sending the force through under Jigan's feet. With an explosion of pure power, The ring looked like it had been demolished by explosives. 

"HOLY COW!!! That was the Do-Ryu-Sen, the Ground Dragon Flash!" Keitaro studied Sosukei's every move, thinking of the story books that had pictures of Demons performing the attacks. "He performed it with such a perfect form, I could swear that he was the Batousai himself. And Ryu-Kan-Sen from the first match, _that_ was really kick a-." 

"WHO CARSES WHAT THE ATTACKS ARE CALLED!?!?!? ALL WE NEED TO KNOW IS IT HURTS! AND MOTOKO'S GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT HIM!!!" Naru was holding his head, bashing it like she would if she was at the movies. 

As the dust began to settle, The first thing the audience saw was Jigan blowing away a clearing right for Sosukei. "That's not gonna work here!" Through the dust, he saw his shirt flapping with movement. "It's over, kid!" With a mighty slash, he shredded Sosukei's shirt into rags. However, His strike also blew away the rest of the dust, revealing Sosukei nowhere around where he originally was. 

"Up here!" The voice came from above! In the air, Sosukei was flying down at his opponent like a divine dragon from the heavens. Jigan's eyes where wide with disbelief at the sight above him. So much, that he lost focus and stopped his continuous attack. "NOW!" He swiped Jigen's collar bone, almost breaking his sword with the amount of power he gave it. Sosukei tumbled to the ground and rolled on till he was touching the ring's edge. He kneeled down and held his shoulder. The landing was more painful than he though it would turn out to be. Jigan, on the other hand, was knocked out on his feet. 

The referee simply tapped Jigan. "Sir? Sir, can you continue?" He simply nodded. And with that nod, he fell on his face with a thud. "AND THE WINNER OF THE SEMI-FINAL MATCH IS SOSUKEI HIMURA!!!" 

The crowd was on their feet as the announcer claimed Sosukei the winner. Everyone, that is, except the Hinata girls. Kitsune look at her bid slips with a nasty smirk on her face. "Well, looks like Motoko's got one last fight before she's in the finals." She was praying hard for the victory, seeing how she blew all her rent on the last bar tab. Naru looked on with a most horrified look. "Oh my god! Look at her next opponent!" 

Everyone's mouths drooped at the giant man stepping inside the ring. He was a brute. One that was oozing with pure strength. His eyes looked like that of a hardened criminal, and his grin was that of a beast with no remorse for any suffering he would cause to others. 

0_o!?!?!? 

"OH MY GOD!!!" The Hinata residents was beyond petrified at the mere sight of him. He looked up and right at Naru and Kitsune. He licked his lips and gave him a Sadistic look. Naru shivered and Kitsune as well. Keitaro saw this and tried to comfort her. "Hey, Naru. Don't be sca-" 

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" She was so startled by his hand on her shoulder that she threw the hardest punch that would make sure he didn't try anything like that again. "Don't scare me like that, you _**idiot!!!**_" 

Motoko walked down the steps where Naru and the others where seated, and in her hands, was her sister's gift to her. She walked down the steppes and finally to the front row of the lower balcony. She looked to the stage from where she was standing and immediately knew who her next opponent was. That man, that sicko with no trace of a soul, was looking right at her, waiting for her to step in the ring and begin. She didn't even give him the satisfaction of acknowledging him. She simply walked over to Naru and the others. 

"Naru, can I as you of a favor?" She held up her prized sword with her hands. "Please, look after these for me." Naru was speechless. "Um... sure. But, this is _you're_ sword, so why do you want me to hang on to it?" She simply sighed. "I'd feel a lot more at ease if you would hang on to it for me. Oh, and this one as well." She handed Naru another sword, still in it's sheath. "Um, where did you get this sword from?" She shook her head. "I'll fill you in later. I have a championship to win." 

She turned and headed back down to the stage entrance. Keitatro was just now getting his act back together when Su took the second sword out and was ready for some fun. "Hey, Keitaro! I challenge you! HIIIIIIIYAAAA!!!" Before he knew it, She had slashed all the way down with all of her force down on his head. 

"OH MY GOD, YOU KIILED HIM!!!" Shinobu was screaming and panicking everywhere. "Oopsie. I guess I went to far. Oh well!" Kitsune took a gulp of the big cups she bought and examined his limp corpse with the tip of her toe. "Well, since we no longer have a land lord..." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! ZOMBIE!!! GET IT OFF! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!! SEND IT TO HELL!!!" 

Su took more and more swings, but only made things worst. "Uh-oh... I think we made it mad." Su kept hacking away, trying to sever the head. "Stupid sword, it won't cut." With a closer look, though, it was soon realized just why. "Some stupid-head put the sharpy-part on the wrong side! Oh well, I'll just flip it!" 

Before Su had the chance, however, Keitaro jumped back to life at Su's words. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" He grabbed the sword and looked at it with astonished eyes. "Holy cow! This is the Sakabato! Do you realize what this means?" 

"Um, wasn't he was dead just a second ago?" Kitsune was thinking how the hell could he survive a strike to the temple, much less a dozen times over. "Well, we did forget to take his immortality in a count." Naru added. "I'M NOT IMMORTAL!!!" He went back to the sword, taking a closer look at it. 

"Guys, do you know what this is?" They all shook their heads. "This is the Sakabato. It was the legendary sword that a Legendary swordsman with a high code of sparing human life. legend says that he saved all of Japan from another revolution that would have more than likely put Japan in an era of chaos... "AAAGGGHHH" 

Naru, once again, bashed him straight to the top balcony. "IF YOU KNOW THAT MUCH ABOUT FAIRY TAILS AND LEGENDS, THEN TRY TO REMEMBER WHAT YOU STUDIED, YOU MORON!!!" 

**Sundown**

"The next match will determine tomorrow's battle for the World Championship. Stepping into the ring, From Sendai, Japan, weighing in at 300 pounds, Kazuki Yatouji!" The crowd all jeered and booed him as he entered the ring, but he could give a damn what anyone though about him. 

"And his opponent, weighing in at-" 

"THAT'S NON OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!!!" Motoko cut him off right there as the announcer skipped the rest of her intro. She looked at him, and he shot it right back at her. "It's him... it has to be. The way he looked and the others... He is the Kendo Bandit." With the sound of the gong, the match was well under way. 

They both leapt forward, Motoko lunging, and Kazuki came with a horizontal slash with his left hand. Motoko saw this and ducked her head, just enough to feel the wind actually cut the very tips of her hair. She put everything into that thrust to end this now. 

"Miss. Aoyama! Above you!!!" That voice. She looked briefly to see Sosukei standing next to the ring, there to cheer her on. But it was too late. The massive elbow of Kazuki landed on her head, almost driving her into the ground. Her body's momentum kept her going, dragging herself against the floor, and to the very edge of the ring. She was barely able to move after that. The sheer force was almost that of a bus. It was a sickening bash and Motoko would not let it go without some kind of redemption. Using her sword to help herself to stand upright, she was back on her feet, ready to continue. 

"Well, missy. I have to hand it to you. Most women I use that attack on usually stay down for looong time." Motoko spat at his feet, knowing once and for all that this man was the sick, twisted, and demented criminal at large. "You... you dare use the sword to abuse helpless women and commit act's of indecency? I will personally see you off to Hell!!!" She forced herself to leapt swiftly towards his legs, hoping to take out one his knees, leaving him helpless. She screamed with all her might. 

"CUTTING AIR SPARK!!!" With the swing of an arm, however, The man's leg went flying off, right into the front row. 

"Girls, DUCK!!!" 

Everyone took cover, with the exception of Keitaro. The severed leg found it's mark square between the eyes, knocking him out. Shinobu looked down and saw her sempai lying still. She then noticed the piece of human frame right next to him. 

"KYAAAAAAAA!!! GET IT AWAY!!!" Su picked it up and looked under the covering cloth. "Well what do ya know! It's made of wood!" Kitsune looked at the leg and took a gulp of her big mug. "Well, I'd say Motoko's got the upper hand now." 

The fact of the matter that is, was Motoko was already too weary from the first blow at the beginning of the match. And after that futile attempt to cripple Kazuki, she ended up taking off a hunk of wood. He Hopped on one foot, keeping his balance with his sword, and looked at her with those cold, satanic eyes. "That's a rather desperate move for one of the students of The God's Cry School. I expected more from one such as you're self." 

"No." She kept thinking that word ovr and over. "No. No. No. NO. NO! NO NO NO!!! I WON'T LOSE TO A PEICE OF GARBAGE LIKE YOU!!!" She was in a blind rage, fueled only by her emotions. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND I WILL BRING HONER TO MY SCHOOL!!!" 

"Ms. Aoyama! Don't let you're rage blind you! You don't stand a chance the way you are now!!!" Sosukei kept his position on the side lines. He knew that she could win this, and he would be there to cheer her on till the end. 

She, however, disregarded anything and anyone as of that moment, focusing only on Kazuki. "CUTTING AIR SPARK, SECOND FORM!!!" She tried desperately, looking for an opening, but he simply parried every single blow. "This is getting dull. I'll end this right here, right now. 

... 

At the moment when Kazuki lifted his trunk of an arm, something in Motoko snapped. She was no longer herself, as if she was possessed by a fighting demon. Her head was filled with one idea, one style of attack _**never**_ performed at her school, nor any other style in she has encountered. With one synchronized attack, she delivered one of the most frightening and deadly attacks ever to be seen by modern day Japan. 

Ku-Zu-Ryu-Sen

At the same, exact moment, Kazuki was filled with pain all over his entire body. Every single key point had been struck effectively and with pin-point accuracy. She landed on her feet, panting, sweating, and regaining her self entirely. Sosukei saw this and knew that something happened to her. Something set her off and sent her off the edge. What he couldn't understand was how it was that she was able to perform such an attack has only been passed down his family blood line. As the crowd gazed into the ring, it was clear to everyone, if anyone, who had seen this, that Motoko Aoyama is the winner if this bout. 

**At the locker rooms...**

Motoko was still panting, sweating, and high on her adrenalin flow. She only remembered bits and pieces of what happened at the match, but for the most part, it was still a blur. She sipped on her water, making sure not to drink too much. In her mind, there was so many thoughts running in and out, back and forth, over and over again. What was the attack she used? Who, if anyone, had ever performed it? How did she do it? and more importantly... 

"Would she be able to do it again?" 

She turned sharply to see Sosukei standing in the doorway. His expression was completely serious. He was unlike his usual cheerful self. It sent a chill down her back. 

"I know for a fact that the God's Cry school didn't teach you that technique, that I most certainly do." He took a seat right in front of her in a folding chair. He wanted an explanation. "That style of swordsmanship is only known by three people in all of Japan. My father, his father, and myself. It was a style that has been passed down for five generations. It never left our blood line and will eventually be forgotten." 

He stared right into her eyes. His violet eyes, full of hope and dreams, didn't quiver at all. Her eyes where that of a confused and scared girl. She didn't know what had become of her. She could have killed that man if she didn't know what she was doing. But that was the most horrific part of it. She didn't know what she had done. 

"None the less, we both made it into the finals. I pray that tomorrow's match will be an honorable one." His eyes seem to have lightened up a bit. He stood up and proceeded towards the door, knowing full well that they will both need their full strength in the morning. 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

Holy CRAP!!! I UPDATED!?!?!? I'm just as shocked as alot of you are. I thought I'd never pull this off. Bad news is, it WILL be awhile until you hear from anything new from this fiction. But good thing come to those who wait. 

Until the next time we meet, I leave you with a quote of "wisdom." 

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE HUMPING A TURTLE!!!"~*~* Naru Narusagawa from Love Hina manga Vol. 14. (YES, I FINALY FINISHED THE MANGA!!! *sobs* I love happy endings...) 


	5. A reminesence?

Remember me? I know it's been months and I apologies for the very long delay. School is draining my time, job hunting is even more exhausting, and now the holidays are coming. I just pray to god I can find some type of job. Well, enough about my problems. Here is Chapter 5 of Live, Love, and Die by the Sword. 

...A reminiscence...?

* * *

The spring had definitely came. The singing of song birds surrounded the air around the blossoming sakuras and the cool breeze cooled the little girl training hard in the open. Her elder sister focused on her training and made sure she had everything down pat. 

"Girls! We have a special guest visiting from Tokyo." A man, more than likely the children's father, stepped out from the porch with another man with a sword at his belt. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Mr. Shiro Himura. He'll be staying here with us for a few days." The younger girl bowed gracefully. "Welcome, Mr. Himura." The man had long, flowing, red hair with violet eyes. His smile was warming with a kind persona all in it's self. 

The girl's father introduced them. "This is my oldest daughter, Tsuruko. She's going to be the heir to our dojo and is the greatest swordsman in our school and only at thirteen." She bowed deeply. "It's such an honor to meet you, sir." 

"And this is my second daughter, Motoko. She's been training ever since her third birthday back in December." Motoko bowed again, making sure she showed their guest the upmost respect. "I can see she's really devoted too, that she is. And at such a young age." Motoko glanced up and saw a small figure hiding behind Shiro's leg. He stepped aside, but the figure dodged again, still hiding from the two young girls. 

"Now, now. No use in hiding. Come out and say hello." From behind his leg, a young boy came out, his face as pink as the cherry blossoms that fell all around them. "Well now," Shiro said. "Go ahead and introduce yourself." he looked up and nodded. "My name is Sosukei. Sosukei Himura." He bowed gracefully looked at Motoko. "Why don't you children go and play at the park," said Motoko's father. Tsuruko wiped her forehead from the sweat of a long morning's training and smiled. "Of course, father. I'll watch over them." 

The park was full of children playing, running, and laughing, Tsuruko dropped them off at the sandbox. "You stay put and have fun while I go get us some ice-cream cones." Motoko looked on as her big sister ran to catch the truck. Even at such a tender age, she wanted to be just as strong and beautiful as her. Then she noticed Sosukei, who was still as red as he was back at home. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked. He couldn't answer. "It's okay," she said. "You can talk to me. Hey, do you like swords?" That caught his attention and he shot his head up with a smile all across his head. "Uh-hu" She got up from her seat at the sand box and got some sticks from a nearby tree. "How about we play swords." With eagerness, he reached out for the stick, but then remembered what his father told him. "I... can't." Motoko was baffled. "Why? It's just pretend." 

"My daddy taught me never to hit girls, and when I ever meet them, than to treat them like princesses." Even though she was only a three year old child, her cheeks flushed over the charming little boy's words. "Um... it's ok. My big sister taught me that I can be just as strong as her and I won't have to have people be careful about me when I fight. And my daddy also taught me. He's the best sword fighter ever!" 

Little Sosukei stood up and looked at her still sitting in the sand. "No way! My papa is. He learned his form from my grandfather and his father before that." Motoko was about ready to throw a hissy fit. "Oh yeah!?!? We'll see about that!" She threw down her sticks and grabbed Sosukei by the hand as they ran off to her father's dojo. 'I'll show him,' she thought to herself. 'My daddy and sister are the best. I'll have daddy beat up his daddy in a match. That'll teach him' 

As she ran up the dojo stairs, dragging with her little Sosukei, she already heard the gong for signaling the start of a match begin. She knew hew father expected them to be at the park, so she kept quiet and carefully peaked through the crack between the doors. "Hey, why are y-" be fore he could finish, Motoko slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh. Our Daddys think we're at the park with my big sister. Stat quiet and just watch." The where side by side, Cheek to Cheek peering through the same door, ever so careful not to make a sound. 

"Well, Let's begin, shall we?" Motoko's father was the first to make a move, as he started with a Ki attack. Shiro quickly dodged it, jumping over the attack and already trying to end it quick. "Hiten Mitsurugi style! Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" He launched himself hard by kicking off the ceiling and dashing swiftly at his target. Motoko's father saw this, but knew it was impossible to dodge or block completely. He jumped forward, under Shiro and tumbled to the other side of the room. Shiro, however, didn't stop there. As soon as he hit the ground, he immediately launched himself back towards Mr. Aoyama with one of the greatest attacks that either children would ever see at that moment. 

Hiten Mitsurugi 

**Ku-Zu-Ryu-Sen**

This was it. The only way to possibly get out of this unscathed was for Mr Aoyama to use _his_ secret technique. 

God's Cry School Secret Technique 

**Cutting Evil Strike**

The School was filled with the thundering echo of two bokens cracking against the might of two gods of battle. This sent a ringing into the children's ears that caused them to squint their eyes shut and cover their ears that the most crucial moment of the battle. "Wha...what happened...Daddy!!!" Motoko slammed open the doors and ran to her father, who was lying unconscious on the floor. Sosukei looked up as well. What he saw was completely unexpected. His father, too, was knocked out. "Papa!!! Papa, you can't loose!!!" Just then, Tsuruko came in, panting from her concern of the children. "Motoko! Sosukei!" 

Her eyes fluttered open, and Motoko found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up, covered in a cold sweat, and just now, completely grasped the situation. 

"That...dream..." 

"That was... twelve years... ago..." 

She didn't know how to explain it, or even if their was anything _to_ explain. Somehow, she had known of the Hiten Mitsurugi style her whole life. But more importantly, she had known him for just as much time... 

"Sosukei Himura is his desendent..." 

To be continued... 

* * *

Damn. I am tired. Ten 'till one here, and I was ready to hit the hay. That is, until Lisa sent me a very scaaaary review involving ducks. Honestly, I came up with this chapter about three nights ago and finally finished it. Well, It'll be a while till I follow up, but not too long. By the way, I got Sosukei from Full Metal Panic, and I just realized that Sosueki Sagura has the same last name as Sanosukei Sagura. Coincident? I THINK NOT!!! 

While you think about this little conspiracy theory, I leave you with a quote of 'wisdom.' 

***WARNING!!! This one is a bit adult!***

"First I'm gonna $^*@ that bitch, Shoot her in the head, and then &^*@ her there!!!" Yawney Valentine from "Hellsing." 


End file.
